


Friend To The Spirit

by sphinx01



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: Sabin macht einen Schritt zurück. “Dann... sind wir noch Brüder?”Das Lachen hängt noch in Edgars Mundwinkeln, aber es wird blasser. Zum ersten Mal huscht so etwas wie Verunsicherung über sein Gesicht.
Kudos: 1





	Friend To The Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Friend To The Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910080) by [sphinx01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01)



**Friend To The Spirit**

**xxx**

Der junge König von Figaro hat nicht mehr viel gemeinsam mit dem Zwillingsbruder, an den Sabin sich erinnert. Viel gesprochen haben sie noch nicht miteinander - was soll ein unbedeutender Mönch aus den Kolts-Bergen auch sagen zu diesem stolzen jungen Edelmann mit der goldenen Löwenmähne?

Leicht amüsiert beobachtet er, wie Edgar der zurückhaltenden jungen Frau - Terra, erinnert er sich - beim nächsten steilen Abstieg galant den Arm reicht. Locke, der neben ihm geht, verdreht die Augen.

“Lasst uns hier übernachten”, sagt er, als sie die nächste, etwas überhängende Felswand erreichen. “Es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir den Abstieg im Dunkeln machen müssen.”

“Ich besorge uns Feuerholz”, bietet Sabin an und deutet in den nahen Wald. “Wir waren ein paar Mal zum Training in der Gegend, ich kenne ein paar gute Stellen.”

Es gibt ein dumpfes Geräusch, als Edgar die Gepäcktasche, die er trägt, zu Boden gleiten lässt. “Ich komme mit”, sagt er. “Zwei Männer können mehr tragen als einer. Und zum Betten machen taugt ein König ohnehin nicht.” Er zwinkert Terra zu, die allerdings eher verwirrt als geschmeichelt wirkt.

Locke, der gerade seinen Rucksack aufschnürt, blickt auf, und für einen kurzen Moment gehen seine Augen kaum merklich zwischen Edgar und Sabin hin und her. “Und schon wieder eine Sache, zu der du nicht taugst”, sagt er grinsend.

Sabin fühlt, wie ihm die Kinnlade auf die Brust sackt, aber Edgar lacht nur und setzt sich zielstrebig in Richtung Wald in Bewegung. “Gehen wir”, sagt er im Vorbeigehen gut gelaunt, und Sabin ist derart verblüfft, dass er ihm folgt, noch bevor er richtig merkt, dass seine Füße sich bewegen.

Sie gehen ein paar Minuten schweigend, Edgar vorneweg, so als wüsste er den Weg, und Sabin hinterdrein, in der festen Überzeugung, dass gerade ein Kaninchen versucht, sich einen Gang durch seine Eingeweide zu scharren. Soll er etwas sagen? Wenn ja, was? Wie redet man mit einem König, dessen entlaufener Bruder man ist?

Sabin schluckt gegen seinen Herzschlag an, der ihm in der Kehle hämmert. Er weiß ja nicht einmal, ob Edgar überhaupt noch sein Bruder sein will.

Unvermittelt bleibt Edgar stehen und dreht sich auf dem Absatz um. Sabin dankt den Göttern und Meister Duncan für die Reflexe des geübten Kampfkünstlers, die nur um Haaresbreite verhindern, dass sie frontal zusammenstoßen. Er sieht noch das Funkeln in den Augen des Königs, dann schließt sich eine Hand um seine Schulter und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung, die ihm den ohnehin schon zittrigen Atem aus den Lungen quetscht.

“Rene”, sagt Edgar, und seine Stimme ist rauh und voller Lachen. “Verdammt, ist das gut, dich zu sehen.”

Sabin schnappt instinktiv nach Luft, aber durch den blauen Hemdkragen in seinem Mund gelingt es ihm nicht so ganz. Seine Arme haben sich bewegt, fällt ihm auf, sie liegen um Edgars Mitte in einem Griff, der ihn vage an eine seiner Ringerübungen erinnert.

“Lass dich mal anschauen.” Edgar schiebt ihn sanft zurück, gerade so weit, dass sie sich nicht loslassen müssen, und mustert Sabin von oben bis unten. Er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. “Bist ja richtig groß geworden. Und erwachsen!” Er fasst Sabin unterm Kinn und geht mit dem Daumen über die Stoppeln dort, die sich nach zwei rasurfreien Wochen allmählich zum Bart auswachsen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ertappt sich Sabin dabei, wie ihm der Mund offen stehen bleibt. Der Kerl hat Schneid, das muss man ihm lassen. “Dir geb ich gleich mal erwachsen”, knurrt er. Edgar lacht.

“Ah, endlich. Ich war nicht sicher, ob mein kleiner Bruder überhaupt noch da drin steckt, unter den ganzen Muskeln.”

Sabin macht einen Schritt zurück. “Dann... sind wir noch Brüder?”

Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, aber es hilft natürlich nichts mehr. Na wunderbar. Zehn Jahre Drill in Selbstdisziplin, und er kann trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass ihm in Momenten wie diesem das Herz auf die Zunge hüpft. _Gut gemacht, Sabin. Sto_ _ß ihn noch mit der Nase drauf._

Das Lachen hängt noch in Edgars Mundwinkeln, aber es wird blasser. Zum ersten Mal huscht so etwas wie Verunsicherung über sein Gesicht.

“Was redest du da?” sagt er. “Natürlich sind wir das.”

Kein Wort über die lange Trennung, kein Wort darüber, dass Sabin in all den Jahren nicht versucht hat, Kontakt aufzunehmen, der über ein paar flüchtige, nichtssagende Zeilen hinausgegangen wäre. Sabins Gedanken, während er gegen das Brennen in seinen Augen anblinzelt, lauten in der exakten Reihenfolge _Du Idiot, warum kannst du nicht einfach w_ _ütend sein?_ und _Verdammt, ich liebe meinen verr_ _ückten Bruder_. Edgar fasst ihn an den Unterarmen, hält sie fest.

“Du warst immer mein Bruder, Sabin. Und die letzten Tage damals, nach Vaters Tod, die... die zählen nicht. Das waren nicht wir.”

Irgend etwas sagt Sabin, dass Edgar die letzten zehn Jahre damit zugebracht hat, über genau diese letzten Tage nachzudenken, und unterdrückt mit Mühe den Impuls, ihm eine kräftige Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Stattdessen nutzt er die Bewegung dafür, Edgar so heftig an sich zu ziehen, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Das Lachen schmerzt in seiner Brust, und das harte Leder der königlichen Rüstung drückt sich unangenehm in seinen Körper, und trotzdem fühlt es sich richtig an, aufpeitschend und erleichternd zugleich, wie das Aufgefangenwerden nach einem Sprung. Sabin überlegt flüchtig, wer von ihnen beiden so zittert, aber das Gefühl ist bedeutungslos, es löst sich zwischen ihnen auf wie Zucker in starkem Tee.

Dann, aus keinem bestimmten Grund, fällt ihm etwas ein, und er fängt erneut an zu lachen und kann gar nicht mehr aufhören.

“Was?” fragt Edgar. Er klingt ein wenig entrüstet. Sabin hebt den Kopf und grinst ihn an.

“Wie soll ich dich denn jetzt nennen, sag mal? ‘Eure Majestät’?” Er legt die Hände zum Kenpō-Gruß zusammen und macht eine spöttische kleine Verbeugung.

Edgars Hand schnellt nach oben, packt ihn im Nacken und versucht, ihn nach unten wegzudrücken, so wie sie es als Jungen beim Raufen getan haben. Sabin dreht sich mühelos aus dem Griff heraus.

“Oh je”, sagt er. “Ich sehe schon, ich muss dir ein paar ordentliche Techniken beibringen, bevor wir uns das Imperium vorknöpfen.”

Edgars Augen blitzen wie die Saphire in Figaros Kronjuwelen. “Warte nur, bis ich dir das Armbrustschießen beibringe”, sagt er.

_***Fin*** _


End file.
